


whatever it takes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sherlock, Teenlock, adding more tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sherlock holmes have just come out as a couple and now have to deal with the problems of bullying and the difficulty of being accepted at their school. no matter the distance or problem, they will always be there for one another. until john gets sick of he way he's being treated and sick of sherlock who just wants to be a good and supportive boyfriend. sherlock will do anything to keep john safe. whatever it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like all my stories, this is in all lowercase.

sherlock stood on the sidewalk in front of his house, his bike underneath him as he waited for his boyfriend to turn the corner and meet him so they could go to school. they were both nervous about going to school because they had just come out over the weekend as being a couple and not everyone agreed with their relationship. it was a big decision to come out and after four months of dating, they thought it was time because it was going to be soon before people started to realize what sherlock holmes and john watson really were.

john came around the corner, stopping once in front of sherlock with a smile, "morning." he said then leaned over and gave sherlock a quick kiss, his helmet clashing with sherlock's, causing them both to laugh.

"good morning to you, too." sherlock kicked off, starting the ride with john to school. he glanced over at his boyfriend, seeing a smile plastered on his face. "someone is awfully chipper today."

"i'm just trying to see the positive side of today."

sherlock glanced at john. "yeah?"

"yes! no one should bring us down because we're together!" john swerved a bit as he looked at sherlock, laughing softly at himself as he caught his balance again.

sherlock chuckled softly at the clumsy mess of his love. "you're not going to be saying that after today."

"do you have to be such a debbie downer? i'd like to think i will have a good day today." john glanced at sherlock, careful to keep his balance this time.

"we will have a fantastic day!" sherlock said with enthusiasm. "better?"

john gave a nod. "much."

when they arrived at school irene and greg were waiting for them at the bike rack, surprised that the couple didn't look like they were about to have the worst day of their lives.

"he's too happy." irene pointed at john. "why is he so happy?" she asked sherlock.

"he's got to power through it some how." he removed his own helmet, holding it by the straps before he looked at john who forgot he still had his helmet on. sherlock placed his helmet on the ground, unbuckling his boyfriend's helmet, handing it to him. "take it down a notch. you're going to forget everything." he fixed john's hair, pushing the smooth hair to the left like he liked it.

john looked over at irene. "today will be good." he said confidently. "no one will ruin my day."

irene nodded slowly, "keep on dreamin' johnny." she patted john on the shoulder before heading into the school, greg walking in with her as the continued their conversation.

sherlock took john's smaller hand in his, pulling him so he'd start walking. "it'll be alright. no one will ruin your day." he said to the blond as they walked.

john took a deep breath, nodding. "today will be a good day." he said to himself as they walked through the double doors and heading for their lockers.

sherlock leaned against the locker beside john's as the shorter boy took out his text books, handing them off to sherlock as he shoved his helmet into his locker. he took the books back from sherlock then looked around the corridor, seeing everyone looking at them, smiling and laughing. he took another deep breath before hugging his books to his chest and walking away from his locker, sherlock following him. as he walked down the corridor he felt everyone's eyes on them and started to become uncomfortable and kept his head down, watching the ground as he walked to his first class.

before john could walk into the class room, sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "remember what you were saying earlier. no one will ruin your day. and stares from a lot of idiots shouldn't ruin that."

john nodded.

"and remember, if idiots could fly, this place would be an airport." sherlock said with a grin.

john laughed, shaking his head. "you're going to be late for your class if you keep standing here." 

sherlock leaned down and kissed john's forehead. "i'll see your beautiful face at lunch." he ran down the hall as the bell rung, sprinting to his class.

between classes, sherlock and john would walk past each other, going to opposite sides of the school, but sherlock would always find john and flash him a smile, giving two thumbs up and john would give a nod, sticking his thumbs up. john walked to his class with a soft smile on his face with his pink cheeks as he thought about how sweet his boyfriend was. he walked in his next class, taking his seat next to irene.

"you're pink." she looked at john.

"and?" john asked as he took his spiral out, setting it in front of him before looking at irene.

"ugh." she rested her cheek in her hand. "i wish i had a relationship like you in sherlock. you got fuckin' lucky."

john smiled to himself. "i know. and you'll get it one day."

"god let's hope." irene turned her attention to the front of the classroom as their teacher started speaking.

john leaned over to irene. "word on the street is that kate has a little crush on some raging lesbian with nice hair." he whispered then focused his attention on the board, opening his notebook as he started to take notes.

by the time it was lunch, john was surprised that he hadn't heard anyone say anything rude to him. he walked out of his chemistry class with greg, going out to the courtyard where their friend group normally sat to eat. when john stood next to sherlock a dropped his bag, he was automatically pulled down by sherlock, thankfully landing in his lap and not on the ground.

"how has today been?" sherlock asked john.

"good," john nodded then gave sherlock a chaste kiss before moving out of his lap, grabbing his own book bag. "how has your day been?" john took his lunch box out.

"better now that i get to see your beautiful face." he smiled down at john, watching his face become red.

"quit the lovey dovey crap you two. i'm about to hurl." greg said as he stared at the couple who were having eye sex.

"i'm with greg." irene sat as she sat down, looking at the two.

john rolled his eyes, taking a pecan log out of his lunch box an tossing it at irene. "last one. mum won't be going to the shops until friday."

"you mean to tell me that my favorite woman on the planet won't go to the shops and buy more pecan logs for her favorite non-daughter so she won't starve at lunch?" irene asked as she opened the packaging.

john shook his head. "you're lucky too. snagged that one before harry could."

irene gave john a thankful smile before biting a piece off the bar.

"i'm off to the canteen." greg said as he stood. "anyone want anything?" he asked.

"a girlfriend." irene said through a mouthful of pecan log.

greg huffed out a laugh. "you're not getting one before me."

"we'll see about that." irene said as she stared off into the distance at a certain girl, munching on her pecan log.

"sherlock?" greg asked.

"get me something sweet to drink. i'll pay you back."

greg nodded. "john?"

"i'm good, thanks." he said as he spread something onto a wheat cracker.

"what is that?" sherlock asked as he watched his boyfriend.

john looked at sherlock and handed him the cracker. "try it."

sherlock too the cracker, smelling it. "but what is it?"

"you'll like it."

sherlock stared at john with a suspicious look then at the cracker. he smelled it again before popping it into his mouth, making a disgusted face. he grabbed he water bottle from his bag as john laughed at him. "what the hell was that?" he asked once he took a gulp of water.

"hummus." john said with a smile.

"it was disgusting!" sherlock took another swig of his water, swishing it around in his mouth to get the taste of hummus out. "why is it so thick?"

john laughed softly, taking the container with his sandwich out of his lunch box. he opened it and took out half, giving it to sherlock. "your favorite. nutella and honey."

sherlock gladly took the half, thanking john before biting into the sandwich. "so much better," he said through a mouthful of bread, nutella and honey before taking another bite.

irene stared at sherlock in disgust as he scoffed down the half of the sandwich. "you act like you've never been fed before. quite frankly it looks the same too."

"he's got enough." john piped in, looking over his boyfriend as he popped a cracker covered in hummus into his mouth. "good thing he's not breakable." john covered his mouth as he laughed softly, watching sherlock frown.

"instead of scott i think it should be stick." irene said with a smile. "sherlock stick holmes. got a nice ring to it."

sherlock rolled his eyes as the boy beside him giggled and irene kept that taunting smile on her face. "you two are mean."

"aw, c'mon," john nudged sherlock with his shoulder. "you love me."

sherlock squinted his eyes like he was thinking. "maybe."

john scoffed. "maybe? i gave you half of my nutella honey sandwich. you better love me."

sherlock smiled, wrapping and arm around john's shoulder and pulling him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. "you're right, i do love you."

john smiled and went back to eating his lunch.

"you love me, right, sherlock?" irene asked.

sherlock rested back on his palms, staring at the young woman across from him. "that's an overstatement."

"come on, i'm your favorite!"

"more like least favorite."

"oh that's cold." irene said, shaking her head.

sherlock flashed a smile at her, the smile quickly changing into a frown as he heard john gasp and scream slightly. he looked at john and saw him drenched in something that wasn't water then got up quickly, being pulled back by irene.

"stay with john. i got them." she chased after the boys in letterman jackets that sherlock was about to hunt down.

sherlock kneeled in front of john, taking his lunch box and moving it out of his lap. he grabbed his own book bag and took his scarf out of it, drying off his boyfriend's face the best he could.

"i need the toilet." john said softly.

sherlock nodded then stood, helping john up. he collected their things, placing a hand on the small of john's back as they walked back into the school, glaring at anyone that looked at them funny. once they got into the restroom, sherlock set their things down and got paper towels, damping them.

"it's too sticky." john said then sniffled, looking down at his now ruined floral button up. "i can't-" he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"hey, hey." sherlock said softly, holding onto john's hands. "deep breaths." he took a deep breath in, watching john do the same thing, exhaling with him. sherlock brought the damp paper towel to john's face, wiping it before tossing it into the bin. "is it sticky under your shirt?"

john nodded. "just a bit."

sherlock got another paper towel and got it wet some. "go into the stall and take this off and clean off the juice."

"what am i going to wear?" john asked as he took the paper towel from sherlock.

"i'll give you my jumper."

"but-"

"no buts." sherlock said gently but in a stern tone. "go." he gestured with his head to the stall as he grabbed the bottom of his jumper.

john walked into the stall, closing the door and locking it before unbuttoning his shirt. sherlocks jumper appeared hanging on top of the stall door as he wiped the dry juice off his body, dropping his shirt and the paper towel to the floor once he finished. he pulled sherlock's jumper down, pulling it on and taking a minute to calm himself. he took a deep breath then wiped his face, starting down at his ruined shirt that was on the disgusting floor. after being concerned about getting targeted all day, it finally happened. now, john wasn't sure what he should do. he didn't think he was strong enough to handle people treating him like this just because of who he was with.

there was a soft knock on the stall door. "everything alright in there?" sherlock asked softly.

"yea." john responded, his voice shaking a bit.

"come out, love. you don't sound alright."

john opened the stall door, stepping over his shirt and hugging sherlock tightly, burying his face into the taller boy's chest. he gripped the fabric on sherlock's back, letting out a quiet sob.

"oh, baby," sherlock whispered, rubbing the boy's back, "it's alright."

john shook his head. "no it's not!" he cried.

"today is supposed to be a good day, remember?" sherlock asked.

john sniffled, calming his cries, but keeping his face in his boyfriend's chest. "it's not anymore."

"oh but it will be. you know why?"

"why?" john looked up at sherlock.

"because there's a video of irene tackling moran in the courtyard and then when moriarty tried to get her off, greg came up and took him down."

john laughed softly, wiping his face. "that doesn't really help."

"but it got you to smile." sherlock cupped john's cheeks, smiling down at him.

john rolled his eyes then stepped away from sherlock, turning around and picking up his shirt and the used paper towel. he tossed the paper towel in the bin then looked down at his shirt, frowning. "this was my favorite too."

"i'm sure your mum can fix it."

john shrugged. "do you think they'll let me go home?" he looked at sherlock.

"the school nurse is hudders. of course she'll let you go home."

"you have a point." john balled up his shirt, not really caring about it anymore before walking around sherlock and to his book bag, kneeling beside it. he unzipped it then shoved his lunch box and shirt in there, zipping it back up then standing. "walk with me?"

sherlock nodded. "of course." he grabbed his own book bag, following john out of the bathroom as he put his book bag on.

they walked to the nurses office, mrs. hudson smiling at the two once they entered. "boys! what a nice surprise." she smiled at them.

"hey mrs. hudson." john said, flashing her a smile. "i was wondering if you could write me a note and let me go home."

"are you feeling sick?"

john shook his head. "no, no. i got juice dumped on me and it's not pleasant."

"is that why you're wearing sherlock's jumper?"

john nodded. "mine got ruined."

"sit down, dear. i'll ring your sister."

john nodded then went over the the exam bed, dropping his book bag on the ground then sitting down, leaning against the wall. sherlock sat next to him, taking the smaller hand beside his and lacing their fingers together, feeling john's head rest against his shoulder.

once john left, sherlock went to his next class, just wanting the day to be over so he could go and see john. all he wanted was to wrap his boyfriend up and shower him in compliments, make him laugh, smile, anything. he just wanted to see john happy, make him cry from laughing and not cry from getting juice dumped on him. whatever it took, sherlock made sure he would keep john's hopes up through all of this. no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

the next day the couple followed their usual morning routine, but sherlock could tell something was off centered about john. even last night all john wanted to do was lay with sherlock and he eventually fell asleep, causing sherlock to go home early. when they were walking into school, john didn't let sherlock hold his hand, then told sherlock he was fine carrying his own text books and hurried off to class, leaving sherlock at the lockers.

sherlock walked in the opposite direction to his class, feeling angry about the way john was acting, but deciding to leave it alone because it didn't matter and sherlock already knew why john was acting like that. there was no reason to make a huge deal about it. he walked into his first class, being on time for once and taking his seat, taking out his phone and texting john.

_remember that you are strong and i love you. i'll see you and your adorable chubby cheeks at lunch:)_

john smiled down at the text, feeling slightly better about today. he put his phone away before irene sat down, not in the mood for her teasing today.

as john walked to each of his classes, he got a smile from sherlock and a harsh shove into a locker. he ignored the stares and the laughs and walked faster, keeping his head down as his shoulder started throb and hurt every time he touched or moved it. during lunch john sat on the left side of sherlock, keeping his left shoulder out of the way, making sure that no one touched the forming bruise.

"you alright?" sherlock asked, placing a hand on john's knee. "you're not eating."

john nodded, looking up at sherlock. "i'm fine. just a big breakfast, that's all." he felt like he would throw up whatever he ate.

"positive it's not about jim and moran?"

"i am positive." john said then looked down at his lunch box in front of him, opening it. "here, mum put them in just for you." john handed sherlock chocolate chip cookies wrapped in saran wrap.

sherlock lit up, taking the cookies. "i love your mum." he said as he started to unwrap the cookies. he stopped and looked at john. "and you, of course." he leaned in and kissed john's cheek, watching the blond smile softly as his cheeks became a blush pink. "you're adorable." he whispered to his boyfriend before taking a bite of the cookie.

after school, john went to sherlock's house since they always go to his place normally. they dropped their bikes in the front yard, going inside and straight upstairs to sherlock's room, john laying on sherlock's bed, taking over it as sherlock sat at his desk, unpacking his text book and spiral from his book bag.

"when does hudders get home?" john asked as he rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into sherlock's pillow as he watched his boyfriend do homework.

"probably not until four. she had a meeting today." sherlock turned his head, looking at john with a smile. "why?"

"oh i don't know, maybe i wanted my boyfriend to lay with me and play with my hair because he loves me so much."

sherlock laughed softly, shaking his head. "and what would i get in return?"

"my undying love and affection." john smiled at sherlock as he frowned. "also some sweet kisses."

"i like that better." sherlock stood up, toeing off his shoes before he lay down next to john, watching john roll onto his side, put instantly roll back as he hissed in pain, taking a deep breath. "what's wrong?" sherlock automatically asked, sitting up. "are you alright? is it your shoulder."

"i'm fine. it's just a bit sore."

"john." sherlock said sternly, knowing he was lying.

john sat up, sighing. "i hate that you know me so well." he removed his jumper, revealing the massive green bruise on his shoulder.

"who did this?" sherlock asked as he examined the bruise.

"it's fine, sherlock. i can handle it."

"i don't care if you can handle it, i'm your boyfriend and no one should do this to you. period." he made eye contact with john, his expression changing as he saw john's. "was it moran and jim?"

"it was just moran," john sighed. "i didn't want to worry you."

sherlock kissed john's bruise very gently, looking up at the blond. "i'm your boyfriend, i constantly worry about you and care about you. okay?"

john nodded, putting his jumper on. "and don't go and confront moran about it tomorrow, please. it's just going to make it worse."

"i will try my best."

john scoffed. "you better try your hardest because i don't want you to get suspended for punching someone. or expelled."

"it would be for a good cause." sherlock lay down, watching john look down at him.

john poked sherlock's chest, "you will not get in any fights tomorrow. do you understand?"

sherlock nodded. "i understand."

"good." john leaned down and gave sherlock a kiss before he lay on his boyfriend's chest, staying on his stomach.

the next day at school, sherlock excused himself for the toilet when he saw sebastian moran walk past his class. he followed him quickly before making sure he was far enough away from his class before running up to moran and shoving him roughly against the locker, balling the bully's shirt in his fist as he held him against the lockers.

"what the fuck, mate?" moran asked, enraged.

"what?" sherlock furrowed his brows. "don't like it? you seem to enjoy doing it to other people." he shoved moran against the lockers again.

moran pushed sherlock off of him, shoving him against the lockers on the other side of the corridor. "you're just a poof. you don't do any damage." moran pressed his forearm against sherlock's throat, but did not apply pressure.

"want to test it?" sherlock asked.

moran nodded. "yeah. yeah, i would like to test it. probably hit like a girl anyways." he said with a taunting grin, pressing his forearm against sherlock's throat for a second before sherlock kicked in moran's knee, not doing any damage except for watching moran fall to the ground. the rugby player instantly got up and threw a punch at sherlock, but sherlock dodged it and caught moran off guard, his fist colliding with moran's nose, causing him to fall on the ground.

"sherlock holmes!" mrs. hudson exclaimed. "headmasters office! now!" she yelled as she went over to moran who was holding his nose with a blood covered hand.

sherlock glared at moran before turning and going to the headmasters office, not wanting to make mrs. hudson even more angry because he would just get lectured longer at home.

sherlock wasn't thinking. it was a kind of spur of the moment thing after seeing the annoying face of sebastian moran walk past his class. the bastard did deserve it, he physically hurt john and sherlock was not going to allow that. especially if it was over john liking boys. it is rude and unnecessary for moran and jim to dump juice on john monday, ruining his favorite shirt and his entire day and then yesterday when moran pushed him into the lockers. what kind of prick does that? and sherlock would have done more damage if he was not on school property because moran needed to be set in place. there is nothing wrong with dating a boy and there will never be anything wrong with that.

now sherlock sat on the edge of his bed as he heard his boyfriend's angry steps walking up the steps then down the corridor after he got lectured from mrs. hudson about how he should not punch homophobic people in the face no matter how angry they make you. john stood in sherlock's bedroom door way with his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled his boyfriend, infuriated with him. sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but john held up his finger, stopping him.

"no." john said sternly. "i said no to go after him! and what did you do?"

sherlock bowed his head in shame. "i went after him."

"you broke his bloody nose!" john sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to clam the fire that sparked inside of him.

sherlock looked up with a soft apologetic expression. "i saw him and i just couldn't help it." he rubbed his bruised knuckle as he watch john run a hand through his hair.

"but you can't just go and punch someone!" john's hands flew in the air, falling to his side. he shook his head. "how long are you suspended for?" he asked in a calmer tone, walking over to sherlock's bed.

"the rest of the week. and i'm not allowed to attend school events for the rest of the year that moran is involved in." sherlock looked at john who was now sitting by him.

john sighed, shaking his head. "you are an idiot. a big fat idiot, sherlock holmes."

sherlock smiled, letting out a small laugh as watched john roll his eyes. "how's the shoulder?" he asked.

"it was swollen this morning, but it's alright now." john pulled his shoes off, dropping them on the floor before he lay behind sherlock, stretching out. "if you lay with me i may be less pissed at you."

sherlock chuckled. "oh, is that how it works?" he lay back onto john, resting his head on the blond's stomach.

"i said with me. not on me." john watched sherlock pull out his tucked in shirt from his jeans. "what are you doing?"

sherlock grinned and pushed john's shirt up some, revealing the soft stomach of his boyfriend as he placed a gentle kiss before blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

john erupted in a fit of laughter, smiling as he begged sherlock to stop and try to push him off, but sherlock stayed and continued to blow more raspberries. "sherlock!" john squealed, laughing. "stop it!"

sherlock laughed, laughing softly as he pulled john's shirt down. he got up, straddling john as he smiled down at his red boyfriend, admiring how cute he was. "you're beautiful." sherlock leaned closer to john's face.

"yeah?" john asked softly, combing a hand through sherlock's soft curls, pushing his fringe out of his face.

sherlock nodded. "yea." he leaned down and kissed john, letting it linger before pulling away. "like a piece of art the deserves to be in the louvre."

john felt his cheeks get hot as he smiled timidly. "you're wrong."

sherlock shook his head. "no i'm not." he said then pecked john's nose. "you're as perfect as david."

"that's weird, but i still find it charming." john laughed softly.

"i know, my words are irresistible." he said with a grin as john rolled his eyes and pulled him down for another kiss just to shut him up before he compared him to another work of art.


	3. three

ohn rode down the hill, stopping at the turn to make sure no cars were coming before pushing off and gliding down to the side walk in front of sherlock's house where his boyfriend was standing in a hoodie, sweat pants and house slippers. his hair was sticking up in all sorts of places and he still had the sleep look on.

"morning sunshine," john grinned as he stopped in front of sherlock.

sherlock let out a soft hum before leaning down and giving john his good morning kiss.

"you're adorable when you're sleepy, you know that?" john asked as he watched sherlock yawn.

sherlock rolled his eyes. "shut it. i got out of bed for you, you better be thankful."

"and i am." john grabbed sherlock's hand, pulling him closer. "i'll miss you today."

sherlock cupped john's cheeks. "i'll miss you too, baby." he smiled timidly down at him. "you'll be late if you keep sitting here."

john sighed. "i'll be over after school."

"i'll be here." sherlock gave john another kiss before stepping back. "have a good day."

"i'll try." john said then kicked off, feeling more miserable than ever.

when he got to school, he put his bike in the bike rack then walked in with irene and greg, staying in between them as people stared. if sherlock we're here he would have held john's hand and told him not to worry about what other people thought. he would have held johns texts books as he put his helmet in his locker then walk him to his first class, telling him a horrible joke that made john smile and laugh. instead, irene walked with him to class, telling him about how her and kate have been talking. because that's what john needs right now. he really needs to hear about his best friends girl problems because he's not worried about being shoved into another locker or anything like that at all.

at lunch john sat without someone to share his sandwich with or hear bicker with irene. he sat and stared down at his lunch box, wishing he could text sherlock but his phone had gotten taken away and if they both did not beg mrs. hudson continuously then john wouldn't be allowed over. thankfully, mrs. hudson knew how much the boys meant to one another so she allowed it.

"oh great." greg muttered as he stood up, irene looking up from her phone and standing as well.

john turned around and instantly stood, seeing jim standing in front of him. he backed up, slipping in between irene and greg, standing behind them as he made eye contact with the bully. 

"go, jim." greg said sternly. at this point other students started staring and everyone was silent.

"i just wanna say hi to john," he said with a taunting smile. "give him a lil pat on the back, ya know?"

"i won't hesitate to kick your dick in right now." irene threatened. "back off."

"what are you going to do?" jim's stupid face still had that smile.

irene stepped forward but greg grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "how would coach like to hear about you beating up someone because of their sexual orientation?" greg asked jim.

jim stopped smiling. "you wouldn't have any proof."

greg raised a brow, pointing to a group of the rugby boys that were now standing at the table they sit at. "you know his son is gay. and quite frankly, if he heard about his star player beating up john who just so happens to be dating sherlock, he wouldn't be too happy. would he?"

jim let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at john. "you're lucky, fag." he said then stormed off, everyone watching him.

"you alright?" greg asked john once he turned around, watching john shake his head.

"can we do anything?" irene asked.

john shook his head again and sniffled. he walked around the two and grabbed his book bag and lunch box, walking away as he wiped the tears from his eyes. he went to his locker and stuffed his lunch box in it before running off into the boy's toilet, locking himself in a stall before he let out a broken sob, shoving his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself. he needed sherlock. he isn't strong enough to do this with out him. he needs him.

during john's last class, he couldn't stay focused on the diagram of the circulatory system that his teacher was explaining because he could feel those dead brown eyes burning into his neck. he didn't dare to turn around. turning around would cause john to start crying and he already had enough of that today. he looked at the clock seeing forty minutes left. he could do it. if he could just focus hard enough on the diagram, maybe draw it in his notebook. that was an idea, perhaps it would work.

as john copied the diagram on the board into his notebook, a ball of paper hit the side of his head, landing in front of him. john did not turn around. instead he set his pen down and grabbed the paper ball, taking it out of its ball form and reading what was written in the center of the paper.

aids are still a thing. hopefully you don't take it in the ass too much, be a shame if the poof of the school died because he sucked too much cock.

john crumbled up the paper again, hearing jim and anderson snicker from behind him. he picked up his pen again, trying to catch his train of focus again, but he couldn't. the notes kept coming. those same words written on each paper, reaching a different nerve in john each time.

fag.

cock sucker.

poof.

homo.

tranny.

diseased.

nancy.

the second the bell rang john shoved everything thing into his book bag, not caring about organization and practically running out of the classroom and to his locker. he grabbed his lunchbox and helmet, running out of the school and to his bike, ignoring irene shouting his name as he put his helmet on, sliding his lunch box handle onto his bike handle bar before getting on his bike and riding away before irene could reach him.

john made it to sherlock's house in a record time, throwing his bike down and going to the front door, knocking on it until sherlock answered and the second the door opened, john was latched onto sherlock.

sherlock hugged back, pulling john into the house as he closed the door. "bad day?" he asked softly.

john nodded and sniffled, letting go of sherlock and taking his helmet off. "i don't think i can do it." he let his book bag fall to the floor.

sherlock pulled john into another hug. "you can." he kissed the blond head. "you can do anything. you know why?"

john shook his head, keeping his face pressed into sherlock's chest.

"because you are the amazing john watson." sherlock pulled john's face out of his chest and smiled down at him. "and the amazing john watson is as strong as they come and doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks. not a single person."

john huffed out a laugh as he wiped his tears. "does he really?"

"yes!" sherlock exclaimed, causing john to laugh softly. "amazing comes before his name for a reason. gosh, john do you not pay attention?"

john shook his head, smiling. "suppose not. tell me how he is amazing."

"well, there's a very long list of why, so we may want to get comfortable."

john huffed out a laugh, taking sherlock's hand in his. "lead the way."

sherlock pecked john's forehead before he started for the steps, pulling john along with him as they made their way to sherlock's room. sherlock sat john down on the bed, sitting in front of him as he started to untie the blond's classic high top converse.

"well, to start," sherlock said, "the amazing john watson's taste in fashion is bold, but also beautiful." he slid the left shoe off first, setting it by him as he looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling down at him.

"but doesn't he dress in girls clothes?" john asked.

"it doesn't matter, does it? he looks absolutely stunning either way and every one wishes they could have the confidence that he does." sherlock watched john's cheeks turn pink then started to untie the right shoe. "and to add onto his style, he is an adorable person." he slid the shoe off and set it to the other one, gaining eye contact with john. "from his thick, stubby legs," sherlock stood, his hands running up the legs of his boyfriend, "to his soft tummy that is very warm, and not to mention ticklish." he ran his fingers over the smaller boy's stomach, causing him to laugh and lay back.

sherlock had a smile glued onto his face as he got in between john's thighs, holding his hands. "his hands are always soft and warm and fit perfectly into mine like a puzzle piece." sherlock kissed each of john's knuckles, admiring the the way they looked against his own. "and then all that's left is that gorgeous, gorgeous face of his."

john felt his ears get hot as he looked away for a quick second then looked back up at sherlock. "you don't mean that."

"oh, but i do." sherlock let go of john's hands to push his fringe out of his face. "he is cute no matter what face he is making or what he is doing."

"yeah? and what's your favorite expression of his?" john wrapped his arms around sherlock's neck, pulling him closer slowly.

"that is a though question, but i would have to say his pouty face. or maybe his confused look, he tends to wear that a lot."

john giggled, flicking sherlock's collar bone. "twat."

sherlock smiled and kissed john's lips quickly. "better?"

john nodded, combing a hand through the wild brown hair, keeping sherlock's fringe out of his eyes. "better. you need a hair cut."

"ugh, i know." sherlock rolled over so he lay next to john. "did you need help on any homework. you're only allowed for another hour."

"i'll be fine." john crawled over top of sherlock, making sure he wouldn't lay on his bad shoulder before placing his face in sherlock's collar bone. "today was awful with out you!" he whined.

"it couldn't have been that bad." sherlock raked a hand through the soft blond hair of his boyfriend, twirling the longer strands around his finger.

"it was. at lunch, jim came up to us and greg got him to go away." john said then sighed, closing his eyes. he felt sherlock tense up and knew that he should keep the notes a secret. it wasn't something he wanted sherlock to worry about. "i just don't understand what is wrong with us being us. is it really that big of a problem?"

sherlock let slid his arm under john's, keeping him close. "it's just the way people are. we can't do anything about it because it'll just make the issue worse."

"so we're supposed to just sit and wait for the storm to pass?"

"or we can fight back and i get another three days of suspension. your choice."

john sighed. "i guess we have to wait for the storm to pass then." he turned onto his stomach, keeping his face pressed into sherlock's shoulder. "i need a nap." he said muffled.

sherlock kissed john's head softly. "take one. i'm right here."

john took his face out of sherlock's shoulder and looked down at the brunet with a loving gaze. "how did i get so lucky?" he asked.

"that is a question for the universe, my dear."

"but you're smart, why can't you answer it?"

sherlock laughed softly. "you should take your nap. hudders will let you stay longer if you do, she won't want to wake you."

"ah, there's my genius." john said then got comfortable, turning into sherlock's side, inhaling the scent of his cologne and mint. "you know i love you, right?"

"i know." sherlock said. "and i love you."


End file.
